Un Nuovo Serial Killer Per Jane
by Rachel Rizzoli
Summary: Jane si ritrovata a dover risolvere vari omicidi commessi da un noto serial killer di nome Bloody Face, che proprio come una sua vecchia conoscenza, Charles Hoyt, la tormenterà e le renderà la vita non facile, ma un avvenimento in particolare metterà alla prova Jane e cambierà la sua vita per sempre. A/N - Nda I PERSONAGGI E PARTE DELLA LORO STORIA APPARTENGONO A TNT & FX


E' dalla morte di Charles Hoyt che Jane non si sentiva così turbata, anche lei vicina alla morte quando il bisturi di quello studente mancato, le ha sfiorato la gola, ma ora è seduta alla sua scrivania, sull'angolo del suo computer c'è una maschera appesa, sembra fatta di parti umane, di pelle umana, appoggiata al suo telefono la foto di una donna sdraiata per terra, senza testa e completamente senza pelle, si possono vedere tutti i suoi muscoli e organi, rossi, carne viva. Poco vicino, sulla tastiera un biglietto battuto con una di quelle vecchie macchine da scrivere che si possono trovare al mercatino dell'usato nel freddo, gelido inverno a Boston: _"La sto aspettando detective Rizzoli, lei sarà il mio capolavoro finale."_

Jane è completamente appoggiata allo schienale della sedia, una mano sul petto e gli occhi che vanno da una parte all'altra scrutando i tre oggetti davanti a lei.

B.F:"Come diamine ha fatto ad entrare qui?!"

K:"Forse dovremmo scoprire se ha un complice all'interno della stazione di polizia o se di recente è stato assunto qualcuno."

B.F:"Farò dare un'occhiata a Frankie appena arriva."

K:"Jane.." mette una mano sulla spalla del detective "tutto bene?"

J:"Perchè vogliono sempre me Korsak? Cos'ho di speciale?" si gira per guardarlo.

K:"Hai tutto di speciale," sorride dolcemente il grande uomo barbuto "sei una donna molto forte, determinata e a questi pazzi piace la sfida, sopratutto con le donne, vogliono dimostrare che siete ancora il sesso debole nella nostra società. Lo sai che nei miei anni di carriera ho visto tante persone discriminate per sesso e colore e adesso guarda dove sono, faccio parte di una fantastica squadra composta da una donna formidabile e da un giovane detective di colore genio d'informatica." Frost guarda il collega sorridendo, è raro sentire un complimento fra loro due, di solito scherzano molto l'uno con l'altro, anche se c'è rispetto.

J:"Ma forse io non sono abbastanza forte per affrontare loro." scuote la testa "Hoyt mi ha quasi uccisa."

K:"Però hai trovato la forza di reagire e ucciderlo, trovi sempre qualcosa che ti sprona ad andare avanti."

B.F:"Quella volta è stata Maura." sorride.

J:"Racccogliete tutta questa roba e mettetela nelle buste delle prove," si alza " poi inviatela al laboratorio richiedendo delle analisi da Susie." si dirige verso la porta.

B.F:"Dove stai andando?" la guarda.

J:"Da Maura."

* * *

><p>J:"Maura è successa una cosa, che non puoi neanche cap-" quando svolta la soglia dell'ufficio della dottoressa, la trova seduta alla scrivania a parlare con un uomo. "Oh, scusatemi se vi ho interrotto."<p>

M:"Non preoccuparti Jane." sorride all'amica alzandosi insieme all'uomo "Vorrei presentarti il Dottor Thredson, lavora in un'ospedale psichiatrico qui a Boston, si chiama Briarcliff Manor, è uno dei migliori psichiatri qui negli States." poi si gira verso il dottore "Questa è la mia collega e amica Jane Rizzoli, detective della omicidi."

Il dottor Thredson è un uomo alto, moro con i capelli raccolti da un lato e tenuti fermi dal gel, porta gli occhiali, ha un naso grande a patata, le sopracciglia folte, degli occhi marroni che sanno incantarti ed è vestito con un completo blu scuro, indossa la camicia bianca ed una gravatta semplice. Nel taschino della giacca si può notare un pacchetto di sigarette e vicino si vede la forma dell'accendino zippo. Quando allunga la mano verso Jane, il polsino della camicia si solleva e al polso spicca un orologio molto elegante e dall'aspetto costoso.

D.T:"Molto piacere." le prende la mano stringendola.

J:"Il piacere è tutto mio." sorride ricambiando la stretta. "A cosa dobbiamo l'onore della sua visita?"

D.T:"Il Briarcliff Manor mi ha appena assunto e mi è stato comunicato che la dottoressa Isles si occupa di gestire i decessi che avvengono all'interno della struttura, così ho deciso di venire a conoscere di persona la collega." sorride a Maura "Ero privatista, ma poi mi è stato offerto quest'ottimo posto di lavoro e ho accettato."

J:"Mi sembra fantastico ed è molto gentile da parte sua venire a trovare la dottoressa Isles." sorride. "Bene, vi lascio parlare e scusatemi ancora."

D.T:"No detective, rimanga pure, noi avevamo finito e poi adesso che mi sono trasferito avremmo tutto il tempo di conoscerci meglio."

M:"Allora la saluto dottore, ci sentiamo presto." sorride stringendogli la mano.

D.T:"Arrivederci dottoressa Isles." guarda Jane "Detective." con un cenno del capo esce dalla stanza lasciando dietro di se una scia di odore di tabacco.

* * *

><p>F.J:"Nessuna persona assunta ultimamente alla centrale." digita sulla tastiera del computer.<p>

K:"Frost controlla se riesci a notare qualche particolare nella foto che possa farci capire dov'è il corpo di quella donna."

B.F:"Subito."

J:"Trovato qualcosa?" entra nella stanza andando verso Korsak in piedi che osserva dei monitor.

K:"Nessun assunto negli ultimi tempi."

J:"Quindi o è qualcuno corrotto che lavora qui già da tempo o.."

K:"Qualcuno è riuscito ad intrufolarsi ieri notte." completa la sua frase.

J:"Stai controllando le riprese delle telecamere di sicurezza?"

K:"Si, ma per ora neanche l'ombra di una sola persona sconosciuta." scuote la testa quasi rassegnato.

J:"E' stato molto furbo." si siede alla scrivania sospirando.

B.F:"Che ha detto Maura?"

J:"Le ho raccontato tutto, è molto preoccupata per me, teme che possa fare altri incubi come con Hoyt." appoggia i gomiti alla scrivania prendendosi la testa fra le mani "Dice che è meglio se dormo da lei, ma io non voglio, non voglio rischiare di mettere in pericolo anche la sua vita, di nuovo, come con Hoyt."

F.J:"Andrà tutto bene Janie." le massaggia dolcemente le spalle dandole un bacio fra i riccioli.


End file.
